


Two Birds, One Rock

by jdpeter



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Teasing, m/m - Freeform, rope, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdpeter/pseuds/jdpeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One trap inside a trap. Two guys captured by other guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds, One Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Frank is around the 20s, fit guy, green eyes, dirty blonde. Dresses casually, Jeans, tshirt and sport shoes.  
> Kyle is around the same age, taller, blue eyes, black hair, fit guy, dresses the same style.  
> Max, late 20s. Casual clothes, athletic and strong. Has something for guys feet and nipples. Has a plan to capture his neighbor and friend, has been making a plan for weeks. And at this point he has the perfect plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capturing Frank is the task his friend Alex has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. I don't know if this will be good. But i will give it a shot. Has some mature content. Wont be centered on that. Is related to male bondage, feet and teasing. This Characters are fiction and created by me.

**One against the other**

Alex just finished the call with Max. This was an awful thing he needed to do. It was this or it will be worse for Alex. 

 

Alex owed Max some favor besides a good amount of money. Max had been reasonable on the past months, but Kyle's delays on the return of the favors brought down Max's patience. Max had a simple request : "Bring me you friend Frank and the debt will be almost paid. 80% of it at least. I'll can get some money myself with your friend. I need you to capture him and bring him to me. Don't worry I wont hurt him and he will be released once I consider that part of the debt is covered. "

Frank was a geek cute guy. He had his charms, though he wasn't the hottest guy in the city. Kyle was good friend with him. They met at college and used to hang around a lot. Having to capture his friend and giving him to Max will be something that will make Alex feel guilty.  They really trusted each other really much. They were like compatible friends when they met. Same interests, video games, and science fiction books. They were a good mix. Alex hadn't thought about it this much until Max made this crazy request. 

Although Frank was a kind of friend that will be there for you, he wouldn't have done this willingly. Alex didn't even think in asking him. It wouldn't help anyway and then he will need to get him anyway. The only option was to capture Frank. Have him tied up and taking him to Max, there was no other option. Alex knew this will be easy in terms of force, he was stronger and taller than Frank. The difficult part will be the way he will feel after having him tied up. 

Alex arranged the trap. He will invite Frank to play some video games the next day and there he will be captured. They played on the floor, so having him distracted will be a piece of cake. 

The next day Frank arrived. He came as usual, with a t-shirt and jeans, wearing sneakers and you could notice he was wearing anklesocks. He always did. Frank said hi to Alex, gave a hand shake and the usual friendly hug. Then entered the house and took off his shoes. 

"When did you get the last Batman game? I'm still waiting for mine to be delivered."

"I was on a trip, and there they were selling it at a local store, so no need to order online this time. You can create your archive and play a while. I will make some food" Alex turned on the console and gave the control to Frank. He passed the and on Frank's hair like a friendly tease. Frank hated to have his head touched. They like to joke each other sometimes. This was not going to be one of this cool jokes. Frank stayed focused on the came playing and watching to the screen. As usual Frank turned the volume up. Alex had his friend were he needed him. 

Alex went away to the kitchen and got the things prepared. He bought a coil of cotton ropes, so Frank's skin wouldn't get hurt that much, and tie tight knots. Also got some scarfs and a black big scarf. Alex was having a mixture of feelings. In a way he felt guilty of what he was going to do, but in another way he had an erection under his jeans. He felt some attraction on the option to having his friend captured and tied up. He even thought in having some fun with Frank, before giving him to Max, but he deleted this idea right away. "Common, you are doing this to get out of trouble, not for pleasure" he told himself. He controlled his excitement and went to get Frank. 

Alex got ready a pair of cuffs first, the intention was a fast capture, so nothing easier than getting Frank this way. Frank was sitting on the floor playing the game. Alex approached as silence as he could. The sound of the TV and the distraction of Frank were good factor for Alex. He was right behind Frank, and really fast he jumped over Frank and got him on the back, laying him on the floor. As Alex did this he secured one of the wrists with the cuffs. Frank started struggling while Alex was on top of him. Alex got Frank's other arm and secured his friend with both hands cuffed on the back. Frank sat on the floor. Struggling and not understanding what was going on. 

"What are you doing? This doesn't make any sense. Release me now dude! What the fuck are you doing??"

Alex didn't even answered. He didn't know what to say. He took off one of Frank's ankle socks. When he tried to stuff it in Frank's mouth, Frank forced his lips shot. Unfortunately for Frank, Alex forced the sock by holding Frank's nose. As Frank opened the mouth the sock went in. With a scarf, the gag was secured. He tied it on the neck of his captive. Frank moaned as he was being gagged. Alex couldn't control himself, he was kind of enjoying this. Otherwise a bulge wouldn't have come to his jeans. 

 After that he brought some rope and secured the wrists with it, tying the knots as tight and secure as possible, keeping Frank arms tight on the back. The cuffs were removed after that. Frank continue struggling and complaining. As he was sitting on the floor he was staring at Alex, with a confused face. Not knowing what was this about. Alex took his cellphone and took some pictures of Frank tied, with one barefoot. Alex sen the pictures to Max right away showing that he was complying with what he requested. 

"The bird has fallen." He wrote. Max responded with a smiley. "Take off his pants, and tie his feet, i want to see him that way. And after that bring him to me. " Max wrote. 

Alex hated to do this. He unbuttoned Frank's jeans and took it off. Frank complained and kicked while this was done. He was now on his tight boxers. He felt so helpless, and weak. Then Alex laid Frank on his belly and tied the feet very tight with ropes. Then he sat him next to the wall. So Frank had his legs flexed. Took off the other sock and took some other pictures. Frank was now tied wearing  a t-shirt and boxers. The gag was not comfy at all. He was really confused about this. Why will his friend do this him. If this was a joke it was not funny at all.

Unfortunately for Frank this was not going to be a joke. Alex took some other pictures of Frank in the new position and in boxers, and send them to Max. Max was delighted with this. Everything was according to plan. The next thing to do was capturing the other bird. This was going to be so easy. 


End file.
